THE REAL LOVE
by Sweatpanda
Summary: [MIXNINE FIC] 'Ini hanya kisah tentang segerombol anak adam yang sedang bingung dengan cerita cinta yang mereka punya. Tentang mencintai, dicintai, menyakiti dan disakiti. Siapa yang mampu bertahan, dialah yang akan mendapat cinta sejatinya.' [Lee Donghun. Kim Hyojin. Lee Rubin. Song Hangyeom. Kim Byeongkwan. Woo Jinyoung. Lee Byounggon. Choi Hyunsuk. Kim Minseok]
1. 00

**The Real Love**

 **[MIXNINE FIC]**

 **By**

 **Sweatpanda**

 **''Ini hanya kisah tentang segerombol anak adam yang sedang bingung dengan cerita cinta yang mereka punya. Tentang mencintai, dicintai, menyakiti dan disakiti. Siapa yang mampu bertahan, dialah yang akan mendapat cinta sejatinya.''**

Lee Donghun

Kim Hyojin

Lee Rubin

Song Hangyeom

Kim Byeongkwan

Woo Jinyoung

Lee Byounggon

Choi Hyunsuk

Kim Minseok

 **AYO SILAHKAN DIPILIH MAU KAPAL MANA YANG BERLAYAR?**

DONGHUN X HYOJIN

HANGYEOM X HYOJIN

BYEONGKWAN X JINYOUNG

BYOUNGGON X JINYOUNG

BYOUNGGON X HYUNSUK

BYEONGKWAN X MINSEOK

RUBIN X MINSEOK

HANGYEOM X HYUNSUK

 **ATAU ADA SARAN LAIN?**

 **AYO BANTU AKU BUAT MERAMAIKAN FF MIXNINE BOYS DI FFN INI**

 **THANKSEU**

 **14 MARET 2018**

 **PANDA**


	2. 01

**The** **Real** **Love**

[MIXNINE FIC]

By

Sweatpanda

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

 **Warning**!

AU, BxB, OOC, TYPO(s)

.

.

Matahari mulai terbenam di barat dan udara pun semakin mendingin di awal musim semi tahun ini. Donghun mengeratkan jaket yang dikenakannya dan menghembuskan nafasnya panjang begitu melihat ke arah langit yang kini mulai berwarna jingga kehitaman. Langkah kakinya memberat begitu ia melangkah kembali menuju ke huniannya.

Perasaan Donghun mendadak tak bagus ketika ia melangkah keluar dari kelasnya yang terakhir tepat satu jam yang lalu. Donghun merasa akan ada kejadian yang tak menyenangkan untuknya. Apalagi tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan sosok seseorang yang bertahun-tahun ini menempati relung hatinya, Kim Hyojin.

Donghun merogoh saku celananya begitu ia mendengar suara dering ponselnya yang menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dengan tidak bersemangat, ia membuka pesan itu yang rupanya dari mantan kekasihnya.

 **From : Hyojin-ie**

'Hyung, kau di mana? Aku sedang di jalan menuju ke appartmu.'

Menghela nafas lelah, Donghun membalas pesan itu.

 **To : Hyojin-ie**

'Aku baru selesai kuliah. Ini sedang di jalan. Ada apa kau ke tempatku?'

 **From : Hyojin-ie**

'Ada yang ingin aku berikan. Baiklah, lima menit lagi aku sampai. Sampai bertemu, Donghunie-hyung ^^'

Donghun kembali menyakukan ponselnya setelah membaca pesan dari Hyojin. Ada yang ingin Hyojin berikan? Donghun tak tahu apa yang akan diberikan oleh orang yang masih dikasihinya itu. Hanya saja, semenjak mereka putus dua bulan lalu, dan meskipun mereka masih berhubungan dengan baik, mereka jarang bertemu. Tidak seperti dulu, yang meskipun keduanya sama-sama sibuk, pasti akan menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu.

Donghun mendesah pelan begitu ia sampai di depan appartemen bernomor 1209 itu. Ia menekan password appartnya dan membuka pintu appartnya. Namun sebelum Donghun masuk, ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Donghun-hyung!"

Donghun menoleh dan menemukan Hyojin yang berlari ke arahnya dengan seseorang di belakangnya. Sinar mata Donghun meredup saat melihat pemuda di belakang Hyojin.

Song Hangyeom. Pemuda yang ditemui Hyojin beberapa bulan lalu dan berhasil menarik perhatian Hyojin. Membuat Donghun harus merelakan pemuda yang dicintainya itu bersama seseorang yang mungkin bisa membahagiakan seorang Kim Hyojin, yang belum bisa Donghun lakukan dengan baik.

"Hyojin-ah? Ada apa?" Tanya Donghun begitu Hyojin sampai di depannya.

Hyojin tersenyum, ia mengambil kardus besar yang Hangyeom bawa dan ia berikan pada Donghun. Donghun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung begitu ia menerima kardus itu.

"Kardus itu berisi barang-barang yang kau berikan padaku waktu itu, hyung." Kata Hyojin dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya dan ia melirik ke arah Hangyeom yang memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya. "Maaf jika aku terlambat memberikannya, hyung." Sambung Hyojin sembari menatap lurus mata Donghun.

Donghun terdiam. Kepalanya menengadah sesaat untuk menahan dirinya agar air mata yang tiba-tiba terkumpul di pelupuk matanya itu tidak jatuh saat itu juga.

"Sudah ya hyung. Kami pamit pulang dulu. Annyeong!" Hyojin menggandeng lengan Hangyeom dan berjalan menjauhi Donghun yang masih terdiam.

Donghun menatap kosong punggung kedua pemuda yang kini saling melempar senyum dan bercanda satu sama lain di koridor appartemennya. Donghun menendang pintu appartemennya dengan keras hingga membuat beberapa tetangga appartemennya yang berada di luar, menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan kaget. Donghun tak mempedulikan itu, ia lebih memilih untuk masuk ke appartemennya dengan cepat dan membanting kardus di tangannya dengan keras. Tak peduli jika barang di dalamnya rusak. Yang Donghun pedulikan sekarang adalah, bagaimana caranya untuk meredakan emosinya yang tengah naik sekarang.

.

Hangyeom melirik ke arah Hyojin yang kini menunduk menatap aspal jalanan yang menurut Hangyeom tidak menarik sama sekali untuk dipandang, tapi mungkin berbeda dengan yang ada di fikiran Hyojin.

"Kau tak apa-apa 'kan, hyung?" Hangyeom menggenggam erat tangan Hyojin hingga sang pemilik menoleh dan memberinya senyuman tipis.

"Aku tak apa." Jawab Hyojin lemah. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dan berhenti berjalan tepat di depan mobil Hangyeom.

Hangyeom menghela nafas panjang dan segera melepas genggaman tangannya pada tangan Hyojin untuk menangkup pipi pemuda itu. Matanya menatap lurus pada mata Hyojin. "Aku tahu, ini mungkin sulit untukmu melupakannya, hyung. Tapi, aku berjanji untuk membahagiakanmu." Kata Hangyeom yang dibalas senyuman manis dan anggukan dari yang lebih tua.

Hyojin sudah berfikir tentang hal ini berulang kali sebelumnya. Namun, Hyojin masih merasa bersalah pada Donghun yang sudah tiga tahun menjadi kekasihnya namun malah ia abaikan dan lebih memilih Hangyeom yang baru beberapa bulan lalu ia temui.

Tapi Hyojin tak mau menyalahkan Hangyeom, karena sebagai manusia, kita tak akan pernah tahu pada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta. Begitulah perasaan Hyojin, ia memang mencintai Donghun, tapi ia tak bisa menolak pesona seorang Song Hangyeom yang selama ini selalu baik dan perhatian padanya, serta selalu memberikannya tatapan dan sentuhan penuh cinta.

"Ayo kita pulang, hyung." Suara Hangyeom membuyarkan lamunan panjang Hyojin. Hyojin tersenyum lebar dan masuk ke dalam mobil yang pintunya sudah Hangyeom bukakan.

Meskipun butuh waktu lama, Hyojin yakin, pilihannya tak akan salah kali ini. Dan seorang Kim Hyojin tak akan pernah menyesal untuk memilih Song Hangyeom menjadi pelabuhan terakhirnya, nanti.

.

.

Choi Hyunsuk menatap kesal pada dua sosok pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya kini saling berdiam diri dan berfokus pada kegiatannya masing-masing. Pemuda bertitle pangeran yang bernama asli Lee Rubin itu tengah sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya. Sementara pemuda lain yang duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan dengan Rubin adalah Lee Byounggon, kini sibuk dengan buku di tangannya.

"Kalian berdua benar akan mengabaikanku?" Hyunsuk mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika dua pemuda itu hanya meliriknya sekilas. Pemuda Choi itu menahan amarahnya hingga wajahnya memerah. Hyunsuk pun mencoret-coret buku tulisnya dengan ganas. Mengabaikan dua orang di hadapannya yang kini tengah menahan gemas akibat perlakuannya.

Rubin berdeham pelan dan berdiri dari duduknya. Ia berjalan mendekat pada Hyunsuk dan menarik kursi yang berada tepat di samping Hyunsuk.

"Aku bukannya ingin mengabaikanmu, Hyunsuk-ah. Hanya saja aku tak ingin seseorang cemburu jika melihat kita berdekatan bahkan sampai bermesraan." Kata Rubin seraya melirik Byounggon yang bahkan tak peduli sama sekali dengan sindiran yang lebih tua.

Hyunsuk mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan menatap Rubin yang tengah menatapnya intens.Wajah Hyunsuk memerah saat itu juga.

"Jangan menatapku begitu, hyung~!" Hyunsuk merengek dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rubin. Rubin terkekeh geli dan mengusak gemas rambut Hyunsuk, "Aigoo, uri Hyunsuk neomu kiyeowooo~."

Keduanya lantas tertawa bersama, mengabaikan seorang Lee Byounggon yang menatap tajam keduanya. Byounggon hanya bisa menahan amarahnya dengan pura-pura fokus pada buku bacaannya. Byounggon tahu, ia tak seharusnya marah melihat Hyunsuk berdekatan dengan pemuda manapun karena baik dirinya maupun pemuda bernama Lee Rubin itu tak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan Choi Hyunsuk.

"Jika kalian masih ingin bermesraan di sini, aku duluan saja." Byounggon berdiri dan merapikan barang-barang bawaannya. Sekedar informasi, ketiganya tengah berada di toko buku yang memang tak terlalu jauh dari universitas mereka.

Hyunsuk yang mendengar suara Byounggon pun sontak menoleh dan lantas berpekik. "Tidak! Jika hyung mau pulang, aku ikut." Hyunsuk dengan cepat merapikan buku-bukunya dan juga buku yang akan dibelinya.

Rubin yang melihat itu sedikit mendelik ke arah Byounggon yang kini memberinya seringai kemenangan. Rubin berdiri dan menahan tangan Hyunsuk yang tengah memasukan bukunya ke dalam tas. Hyunsuk menengadah dan menatap Rubin dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ada apa hyung? Aku ingin pulang bersama Gon-hyung." Ucap Hyunsuk dan menatap Rubin dengan pandangan menuntut.

Rubin mendesis pelan, "Bisakah, kau pulang bersamaku hari ini?" Pinta Rubin dengan pandangan memohon.

Hyunsuk melirik ke arah Byounggon yang masih menunggunya dengan ekspresi bosan yang kentara.

"Tidak bisa Rubin-hyung! Aku sudah berjanji akan makan malam bersama Gon-hyung. Jadi aku akan pulang bersama Gon-hyung." Hyunsuk segera menggendong tasnya dan berlari ke arah Byounggon.

"Kami pulang dulu hyung! Sampai jumpa besok!" Hyunsuk melambaikan sebelah tangannya dan tangannya yang bebas menggandeng lengan Byounggon.

Rubin mendesah panjang saat matanya menatap penuh luka pada punggung Hyunsuk yang sudah berjalan keluar toko buku. Matanya semakin meredup saat ia melihat -melalui jendela toko- Hyunsuk yang tertawa lebar menanggapi candaan Byounggon.

Rubin kembali duduk di kursinya dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dari awal, Rubin memang sudah kalah dari Byounggon. Tapi, Rubin bukanlah orang yang pantang menyerah. Lagipula Hyunsuk belum mempunyai hubungan dengan Byounggon maupun siapapun, jadi Rubin tak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan perhatian juga cinta Hyunsuk. Ya, sampai kapanpun, Rubin akan berjuang untuk Hyunsuk.

.

.

Woo Jinyoung menurunkan kacamata bacanya begitu ia melihat adik tingkatnya tengah berlari dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Jinyoung mengernyitkan dahinya begitu adik tingkatnya itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Minseok? Ada apa?" Tanya Jinyoung bingung. Pemuda bernama Kim Minseok itu hanya bisa mengatur nafasnya yang masih berantakan akibat dirinya yang berlari mengitari universitasnya hanya untuk menemui kakak tingkatnya itu.

"Huft~ aku mencarimu dari tadi, Jinyoung-hyung." Minseok memilih duduk di samping Jinyoung dan mengambil botol air milik Jinyoung yang lalu diminumnya hingga habis.

Jinyoung memaklumi dan tersenyum melihatnya, "Ada apa memangnya? Kenapa mencariku?" Jinyoung mengulang pertanyaannya.

Minseok tersenyum lebar dan membuka tasnya. Ia mengambil sebuah kado dari dalam sana dan memberikannya pada Jinyoung. "Aku titip ya hyung. Tolong berikan pada Byeongkwan-hyung, aku malu memberikannya tadi." Katanya dengan wajah yang memerah malu.

Jinyoung terdiam sebentar mendengar perkataan Minseok. Jinyoung pun menerima kado itu dengan senyuman yang sedikit ia paksakan. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa tak suka jika ada yang memberikan hadiah atau perhatian pada Byeongkwan. Meskipun dirinya dan Byeongkwan seringkali bertengkar jika bersama, tapi tetap saja ia merasa tak suka. Jinyoung tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan perasaannya terhadap Kim Byeongkwan.

"Aku titip ya, hyung. Dan tolong pastikan jika Byeongkwan-hyung menerimanya." Minseok menatap Jinyoung yang dibalas senyuman oleh pemuda bernama keluarga Woo itu. "Aku pastikan hadiahmu sampai pada Byeongkwan-hyung, Minseok-ah." Balas Jinyoung.

Minseok mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, aku duluan ya hyung. Chanyoon-hyung sudah menungguku." Pamit Minseok seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari ke arah gerbang universitasnya untuk menemui kakak tingkatnya yang memang selalu pulang bersamanya.

Jinyoung menghela nafas panjang. Ia menaruh hadiah dari Minseok di atas meja yang berada di hadapannya dan menatap hadiah itu. Sungguh, Jinyoung penasaran dengan apa yang diberikan Minseok pada Byeongkwan. Apakah itu benda kesukaan Byeongkwan? Ataukah benda yang sedang diinginkan Byeongkwan? Memikirkan hal itu, Jinyoung menjadi pusing sendiri.

"Woo Jinyoung!" Jinyoung tersentak kaget begitu seseorang meneriakan namanya. Jinyoung menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan seorang Kim Byeongkwan yang tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

Jantung Jinyoung berdegup kencang begitu melihat senyum Byeongkwan. Wajahnya memanas dan ia merasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang mengelilingi perutnya, menimbulkan rasa geli yang menyenangkan.

Byeongkwan berjalan mendekat pada Jinyoung dan duduk di samping pemuda mungil itu. Byeongkwan melihat meja di depannya dan menemukan sebuah benda yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Wah, kau mendapat hadiah Woo?" Byeongkwan mengambil kado yang berada di hadapannya dan memperhatikan kado itu. "Dari siapa ini, Woo?" Tanyanya lagi.

Jinyoung menggeleng, "Bukan untukku. Tapi untukmu." Jawab Jinyoung seraya memasukan buku serta kacamata bacanya ke dalam tas.

"Hah?" Byeongkwan menatap tak percaya pada Jinyoung. "Untukku? Kau serius, Woo?"

Jinyoung mengangguk singkat, "Iya. Itu dari seseorang yang sangat mengagumimu." Katanya dengan nada mengejek.

Byeongkwan mengedikan bahunya acuh dan membawa hadiah dari Minseok itu. "Aku akan membukanya saat sampai di appart nanti. Ayo pulang!" Ajak Byeongkwan sembari bangkit dari duduknya.

Jinyoung mendengus pelan dan segera mengikuti langkah Byeongkwan. Ini hanya perasaannya 'kan, jika Byeongkwan sangat senang mendapat hadiah itu?

"Kau tak ingin tahu itu dari siapa, Kim?" Tanya Jinyoung penasaran.

Byeongkwan melirik ke arah Jinyoung dan tersenyum miring, "Aku sudah tahu kok." Jawabnya.

"Hah?"

Byeongkwan tertawa kecil dan kembali fokus berjalan. Jinyoung pun kembali terdiam dengan berbagai pertanyaan di otaknya. Jadi Byeongkwan sudah tahu jika hadiah itu dari Minseok, makanya ia sesenang ini? Apakah Byeongkwan juga menyukai Minseok? Dan kenapa hati Jinyoung terasa sakit memikirkan ini?

"Sepertinya, aku sedang jatuh cinta, Woo." Dan perkataan Byeongkwan beberapa bulan lalu kembali terngiang di kepala Jinyoung.

.

.

 **TBC**

A/N :

\- Hello! Aku hadir dengan chapter 1 yg tidak jelas ini. Jadi, ini kaya pengenalan karakter mereka dan kisah cinta mereka sih.

\- Pairnya, ya aku masih bingung. Entah mau ke kapal yg mana, nikmatin aja dulu ya.

\- Mereka semua berteman, tapi belum aku munculin di chap ini.

\- Niatnya mau munculin anak" PD101 S2 ma Mixnine yg lain tapi masih bingung.

\- Terima kasih banyak buat yg udah favorite, follow serta review ff ini.

\- Ditunggu lagi reviewnya!

See you next chap!

 **18 Maret 2018**

 **Panda**


	3. 02

**The** **Real** **Love**

[MIXNINE FIC]

By

 **Sweatpanda**

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

 **Warning!**

AU, BxB, OOC, TYPO(s)

.

.

Hangyeom membuka pintu rumahnya dan menemukan tiga orang tamu tak diundangnya tengah berdiri di sana. Tiga orang itu adalah Jaeyoung, Hyunsoo dan Sangwon. Hangyeom menatap ketiganya dengan tatapan datar andalannya.

"What's up bro!" Sangwon yang berada di belakang pasangan kekasih —Jaeyoung dan Hyunsoo— di depannya perlahan maju dan mendekat pada Hangyeom. Ia lantas merangkul bahu Hangyeom yang lalu keduanya masuk ke dalam rumah Hangyeom —tanpa dipersilahkan masuk oleh sang punya rumah— yang diikuti oleh Jaeyoung dan Hyunsoo.

Jaeyoung memutar kedua bola matanya malas melihat kelakuan Sangwon yang amat tak bisa tertebak jika berdekatan dengan Hangyeom. Seperti sekarang, pemuda itu dengan santainya tiduran di sofa dengan beralaskan paha Hangyeom.

"Abaikan saja dia, Jaeyoung-ie. Kau seperti tidak tahu bagaimana kelakuan Sangwon saja." Ujar Hyunsoo seraya menggandeng lengan Jaeyoung dan membawanya duduk di sofa lain. Jaeyoung mengangguk dan mengelus tangan Hyunsoo, "Kau benar. Dia seperti kehilangan kepribadiannya jika sedang bersama Hangyeom." Balas Jaeyoung sembari memainkan rambut Hyunsoo yang saat ini sedang bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

"Aku mendengarmu, bastard!" Teriak Sangwon sambil melemparkan bantal sofa pada Jaeyoung yang dengan mudah ditangkap oleh Jaeyoung.

Hangyeom yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan keduanya yang tak bisa dibilang dewasa itu.

"Kalian ini sebenarnya untuk apa ke sini? Jika hanya ingin ribut, lebih baik keluar saja." Suara datar Hangyeom yang terdengar membuat sumpah serapah di mulut Sangwon gagal ia keluarkan.

"Kami ingin mengetahui bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengan Hyojin-sunbae, Hangyeom-ie." Ucap Hyunsoo seraya mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hangyeom.

Hangyeom berdecak sebelum menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa. "Memangnya apa yang ingin kalian dengar? Dia belum menerimaku." Ucap Hangyeom dengan pelan.

"Sebenarnya aku tak mengerti dengan jalan fikiranmu, Hangyeom-ah. Bukankah kau itu sukanya dengan Donghun-sunbae? Tapi kenapa kau malah mengejar Hyojin-sunbae?" Jaeyoung menatap tak mengerti pada pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Meskipun ia sudah seringkali menanyakan hal ini, tetap saja Hangyeom tidak mengatakan apapun untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Hangyeom tersenyum kecil dan berkata, "Memang, tapi Hyojin-sunbae itu juga menggemaskan jadi sangat sayang untuk melepaskannya begitu saja. Lagipula susah untuk mendekati Donghun-sunbae, ia melihatku saja seperti melihat musuhnya."

"Kau memang musuhnya, bodoh. Kau 'kan sudah merebut kekasihnya." Jaeyoung berdecak kesal mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu. Sementara Hyunsoo yang duduk di sampingnya tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

"Jangan berekspresi seperti itu Jaeyoung-ie, kau tampak sangat menggemaskan." Ucap Hyunsoo seraya menarik sebelah pipi Jaeyoung yang membuat sang kekasih mengaduh.

Hangyeom dan Sangwon yang melihat itu hanya bisa memutar bola mata mereka dengan bosan.

"Lagipula sudah sering kubilang 'kan, daripada susah-susah untuk mendapatkan mereka lebih baik denganku saja, Hangyeom-ie. Aduh!" Sangwon langsung berteriak begitu ia mendapat lemparan bantal dari Jaeyoung.

"Dalam mimpimu, dude!" Umpat Jaeyoung yang dibalas cibiran oleh Sangwon.

Hyunsoo menatap lurus pada Hangyeom dan membuat yang ditatap menoleh dan balik menatapnya, "Apa?" Tanya Hangyeom.

"Jadi, kau lebih menyukai siapa. Donghun-sunbae 'kah atau Hyojin-sunbae?" Balas Hyunsoo dengan pandangan bertanya.

Hangyeom terdiam. Memikirkan pertanyaan Hyunsoo yang sekarang membuatnya bingung. Awal Hangyeom bertemu dengan Donghun dan Hyojin adalah waktu mereka berdua sedang berkencan di taman hiburan. Waktu itu, Hangyeom merasa tertarik dengan salah satu di antara mereka. Hingga akhirnya, Hangyeom memilih untuk mencari tahu tentang keduanya. Dan ia merasa ketertarikannya lebih mengarah pada sosok yang bernama Donghun. Maka dari itu, Hangyeom perlahan mulai mendekati Donghun namun entah bagaimana ceritanya, malah Hyojin yang membalas perasaannya.

"—gyeom. Woi Song Hangyeom!" Suara teriakan Jaeyoung menyadarkan Hangyeom dari lamunan panjangnya. Hangyeom mendesah pelan seraya mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku bingung, aku sudah berhasil memisahkan mereka. Tapi aku tak tahu harus mengejar Donghun-sunbae atau melanjutkan hubunganku dengan Hyojin-sunbae." Ujar Hangyeom dengan nada putus asa.

Sangwon yang kini sudah berganti posisi menjadi duduk pun menepuk bahu Hangyeom beberapa kali untuk menyemangati sahabatnya itu.

"Aku rasa kau harus tetap melanjutkan hubunganmu dengan Hyojin-sunbae. Ingat janji-janji manismu padanya. Atau jika kau tak mau dengan Hyojin-sunbae lagi, lepaskan dia. Agar dia kembali pada Donghun-sunbae dan keduanya hidup bahagia." Ucap Sangwon yang dibalas tatapan tajam oleh Jaeyoung dan lirikan tajam oleh Hangyeom. Membuat Sangwon terdiam seketika dan memilih untuk tak ikut campur lagi.

Namun diam-diam, Hangyeom memikirkan kata-kata yang tadi dilontarkan oleh Sangwon. Apa iya, ia harus melepaskan keduanya? Tapi tidak mungkin 'kan. Dia sudah bertindak sejauh ini, lagipula jika keduanya memang saling mencintai, kenapa pula keduanya memilih putus. Terlebih Hyojin yang lebih memilih dirinya daripada Donghun. Ini semua bukan salahnya. Ya, bukan!

Song Hangyeom dengan segala keegoisannya adalah salah satu hal yang paling ditakuti oleh ketiga sahabat baiknya.

.

.

Hyunsuk dan Minseok duduk di kursi kafe dimana mereka berdua sudah berjanji akan bertemu dengan Jihoon dan Hyungseob. Jihoon merupakan teman sekelas Minseok sewaktu sekolah menengah atas dan kini keduanya ingin bertemu untuk saling melepas rindu bersama dengan teman dekat mereka sekarang.

"Minseok-ah, dimana temanmu itu?" Hyunsuk bertanya dengan mata yang mengarah ke luar jendela kafe.

Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel genggamnya dan menatap Hyunsuk, "Mereka sedang di jalan, Hyunsuk-ah. Sebentar lagi juga sampai." Jawab Minseok. "Dan omong-omong, kau itu sudah jadian belum dengan Byounggon-hyung atau Rubin-sunbae?" Sambung Minseok menatap penasaran pada Hyunsuk.

Hyunsuk menggidikan bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu, Minseok-ie. Aku bingung." Hyunsuk menopang dagunya menggunakan tangannya di meja kafe. Matanya menatap lurus ke jendela kafe yang menampakan pemandangan jalanan yang cukup ramai.

Minseok menautkan alisnya dan berganti menatap Hyunsuk dengan bingung. "Bingung kenapa?" Tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Begini Minseok, kau tahu 'kan jika aku mencintai Gon-hyung?" Minseok mengangguk mengiyakan. Minseok memang tahu karena Hyunsuk kerap kali bercerita tentang perasaannya pada Byounggon padanya. "Tapi Gon-hyung sampai sekarang belum menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku juga khawatir jika dia sebenarnya tak punya perasaan apa-apa padaku." Sambung Hyunsuk dengan helaan nafas panjangnya.

Minseok yang melihat itu merasa kasihan, Hyunsuk adalah salah satu teman terbaiknya.

"Dan juga, sikap dan perlakuan Rubin-hyung padaku semakin hari semakin membuatku bimbang, Minseok. Sikap baiknya dan perlakuan manisnya membuatku perlahan goyah." Hyunsuk mengubah posisinya menjadi bersandar pada kursi di belakangnya.

Minseok meraih salah satu tangan Hyunsuk dan menggenggamnya erat, tak lupa dengan senyuman hangatnya. Mencoba memberi semangat pada Hyunsuk. "Kau tenang saja, aku yakin sebentar lagi Byounggon-hyung akan menyatakan perasaannya padamu, Hyunsuk-ie." Ucapnya menenangkan.

Hyunsuk mengangguk pelan. Lalu atensinya beralih ketika ia mendengar suara pintu kafe terbuka dan menampilkan dua orang pemuda yang salah satunya melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Hyunsuk mengernyit, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minseok dan mendapati sahabatnya itu tersenyum lebar dan berdiri sembari melambaikan tangan. Oh, jadi dia sahabat yang tadi diceritakan Minseok.

"Aku kira kau akan bersama Hyungseob, Jihoon-ie." Ucap Minseok seraya memeluk Jihoon. Jihoon membalas pelukan itu dan segera melepasnya. Keduanya lantas kembali duduk begitu pula dengan pemuda yang tadi datang bersama Jihoon.

"Hyungseob tidak bisa karena dia harus menemani Euiwoong ke rumah neneknya, katanya. Jadi aku mengajak Woojin saja." Balas Jihoon santai. Jihoon pun berganti menatap sosok lain yang duduk di dekat Minseok. "Dia, sahabat yang baru-baru ini kau ceritakan, Minseok-ie?" Tanya Jihoon seraya memberikan kode pada Minseok.

Minseok tersenyum lebar dan menganggukan kepalanya, "Iya, ini Hyunsuk. Hyunsuk, ini sahabatku Jihoon dan yang duduk di sampingnya itu kekasihnya, Woojin." Minseok memperkenalkan Hyunsuk pada Jihoon. Hyunsuk pun mengulurkan tangannya yang dibalas oleh Jihoon juga Woojin. Tak lupa, ketiganya saling melempar senyum, walaupun untuk Hyunsuk, ia hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tahu Hyunsuk-ie, mereka itu bersama sejak mereka masih dalam kandungan. Tapi, mereka baru mengungkapkan perasaan mereka saat keduanya menginjak kelas tiga senior high school. Itu juga karena Woojin yang sudah tidak kuat jika mendengar Jihoon diganggu oleh adik dan kakak kelas kami." Celoteh Minseok yang membuat pipi Jihoon memanas.

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Jangan dengarkan perkataannya, Hyunsuk-ssi." Ucapnya pelan yang membuat Hyunsuk terkekeh pelan.

Hyunsuk berfikir, Minseok menceritakan ini padanya, mungkin menyuruhnya untuk lebih bersabar lagi. Mungkin memang, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk dia bersama Byounggon. Tapi, dia tak jahat 'kan pada Rubin? Dia tidak terlihat seperti sedang memanfaatkan kebaikan Rubin padanya 'kan?

"Itu, bukannya itu Jinyoung-hyung?" Suara Woojin yang terdengar mengalihkan dua orang lain yang sedang asyik bercengkerama ke arah jendela. Mereka bertiga melihat sosok yang dipanggil 'Jinyoung'.

"Iya, itu Jinyoung-hyung dan Byounggon-hyung." Mendengar nama Byounggon disebut, Hyunsuk tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap keluar jendela. Ia menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat bagaimana Byounggon terlihat begitu dekat dengan kakak tingkat mereka itu.

"Kau kenal Jinyoung-hyung juga, Woojin?" Pertanyaan Minseok pada Woojin berhasil mengalihkan atensi Hyunsuk kepada mereka.

"Tentu saja, Woojin 'kan sempat menyukai Jinyoung-hyung." Jihoon yang menjawab dengan nada mencibir. "Aduh, kau masih juga cemburu ya, Jihoon-ie." Goda Woojin seraya mencubit gemas hidung Jihoon.

Minseok tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan keduanya, ia lalu melirik Hyunsuk yang kini terdiam tanpa ekspresi itu. Ia kemudian meraih tangan Hyunsuk dan menggenggamnya erat. Seolah berkata semua akan baik-baik saja.

Ya, semoga saja semuanya baik-baik saja. Termasuk hati Hyunsuk yang entah mengapa berdenyut sakit sekarang.

.

.

Jinyoung menghentikan larinya dan memilih untuk duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Minggu pagi ini, Jinyoung memilih untuk berolahraga yaitu lari mengelilingi taman yang berada tak jauh dari gedung appartemennya. Jinyoung tak tahu, entah gerangan apa yang membuat dirinya ingin berolahraga seperti ini. Karena biasanya, di minggu-minggu yang lalu, Jinyoung pasti akan menghabiskan hari Minggunya dengan tidur seharian atau sekedar malas-malasan di appartemennya.

"Ssh!" Jinyoung berdesis begitu merasakan dingin di bagian pipinya. Menolehkan kepalanya, Jinyoung menemukan sosok pemuda lain yang tengah menempelkan sekaleng minuman dingin di pipinya. Jinyoung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "Lee Byoung Gon?" Sapanya yang dibalas anggukan oleh pemuda bernama Lee tersebut.

Byounggon kemudian duduk di samping Jinyoung dan menaruh kaleng minuman yang dibawanya tadi ke tangan Jinyoung. Jinyoung pun tersenyum dan menerima minuman kaleng tersebut.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya tulus yang kembali dibalas anggukan oleh Byounggon.

Canggung. Begitulah yang Jinyoung rasakan sekarang. Jinyoung tidak begitu dekat dengan Byounggon, mereka memang selalu bertegur sapa jika keduanya bertemu. Dan itu karena Jinyoung yang kala itu menjadi pembimbing kelompok Byounggon saat adik tingkatnya itu masih menjadi mahasiswa baru. Jika tidak, Jinyoung yakin Byounggon tidak akan mau menyapanya. Karena setahu Jinyoung, Byounggon termasuk orang yang dingin dan cuek pada orang lain. Kecuali satu, yaitu Choi Hyunsuk yang Jinyoung ketahui sebagai adik tingkatnya yang memang sangat dekat dengan Byounggon sejak dulu.

"Kau sering ke sini juga?" Jinyoung memecah keheningan mereka setelah lebih kurang tiga menit keduanya hanya berdiam diri tanpa ada yang mencoba bicara.

Byounggon melirik Jinyoung melalui ekor matanya dan berdeham pelan, "Ya." Balasnya singkat yang membuat Jinyoung meneguk ludahnya gugup.

Jinyoung ingin segera pergi dari sana sebenarnya, tapi ia merasa tak enak jika harus meninggalkan Byounggon begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas. Jadilah, Jinyoung memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap di sana hingga akhirnya Byounggon pergi terlebih dahulu.

"Kau, ada waktu hari ini?" Jinyoung hampir saja tersedak minumannya begitu mendengar pertanyaan Byounggon yang tiba-tiba saja dilontarkan.

Jinyoung mengusap tengkuknya dan matanya mengedar, menolak menatap mata Byounggon yang mengarah tepat ke wajahnya.

"Iya, ada. Kenapa?" Jinyoung menjawab dengan gugup. Byounggon tersenyum kecil, "Mau menemaniku keluar?" Tanyanya lagi yang membuat Jinyoung mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ini sudah di luar Byounggon. Mau keluar ke mana lagi?" Tanya Jinyoung polos sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

Byounggon mengulum bibirnya, merasa lucu akan pertanyaan kakak tingkatnya itu. "Maksudku, jalan keluar seperti ke toko buku, ke bioskop, atau ke mana pun itu. Kau mau menemaniku?" Balas Byounggon dengan mata yang menatap lurus mata Jinyoung.

Jinyoung membenarkan posisi kepalanya dan menatap ujung sepatunya. "Hm, baiklah. Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba mengajakku? Memangnya teman-temanmu ke mana?" Jinyoung kembali bertanya, matanya melirik Byounggon yang kini memasang senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Ya, Hyunsuk sedang ada janji dengan temannya yang lain. Lagipula, aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu." Jawab Byounggon santai.

Jinyoung menganggukan kepalanya, "Tapi, kenapa kau tidak pernah memanggilku sunbae atau hyung selama ini?" Ujar Jinyoung dengan tatapan yang menuntut.

Byounggon terkekeh pelan dan membalas, "Habisnya wajahmu tidak pantas aku panggil hyung atau sunbae. Kau terlalu imut, Woo Jinyoung."

Pipi Jinyoung terasa panas seketika. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dan segera berdiri dari duduknya. "Bagaimanapun juga aku ini lebih tua darimu, Byounggon-ssi," ucap Jinyoung tajam.

Byounggon tertawa melihat sikap Jinyoung yang mendadak berubah seperti itu. "Baiklah-baiklah, tapi aku tak janji memanggilmu hyung. Jadi, kita pergi sekarang?" Tanyanya sambil mengikuti Jinyoung yang kini mulai berjalan untuk kembali ke appartemennya.

Jinyoung menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali melirik Byounggon yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Tapi aku harus mandi dan berganti baju dulu, kau tak keberatan?"

Byounggon menggeleng pelan, "Bukan masalah. Woo Jinyoung-sunbae." Katanya dan terkikik pelan.

Jinyoung hanya bisa mendengus mendengar ucapan Byounggon yang seperti meledeknya itu.

.

.

Sungho menatap kedua orang yang sedang duduk di atas sofa ruang keluarganya dengan malas. Kedua orang itu adalah Hyojin dan Rubin. Mereka berdua merupakan sahabatnya sejak ia memasuki sekolah menengah pertama. Sungho menghela nafasnya panjang dan duduk di tengah-tengah mereka berdua. Untuk sekedar informasi, ketiganya duduk di sofa panjang yang mana Hyojin duduk di sudut sofa sebelah kanan dan Rubin duduk di sudut sofa sebelah kiri.

"Kalian berdua ini, tidak adakah hal lain yang bisa kalian lakukan selain melamun? Aku pusing melihat kalian berdua seperti ini." Omel Sungho yang mendapat delikan mata dari Rubin dan tatapan dari Hyojin. Hyojin, menatapnya dengan mata memerah menahan tangis. Sungho kembali menghela nafasnya kali ini.

"Kemarilah, Hyojin-ah." Titah Sungho sembari membuka lebar tangannya. Hyojin yang melihat itupun lantas menghamburkan dirinya ke pelukan Sungho dan memeluknya erat. Hyojin pun mengeluarkan segala bebannya—dengan cara menangis— di bahu Sungho.

Sungho berbisik di telinga Hyojin mencoba menenangkan sahabat baiknya itu. Sementara Rubin di belakang mereka hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas. Sudah terlalu sering ia melihat adegan seperti ini, jika tidak ingat mereka berdua adalah sahabatnya dan dia berada di rumah siapa, pastilah dengan senang hati Rubin mengusir keduanya untuk keluar.

"Apa lagi sekarang Hyojin-hyung? Kau menyesal sudah putus dari Donghun-hyung?" Tanya Rubin dengan nada malasnya yang sangat kentara di suaranya.

Sungho yang mendengarnya melirik tajam pada Rubin melalui ekor matanya. Namun Rubin mengabaikannya, ia sudah cukup muak jika akhir-akhir ini bertemu dengan Hyojin, sahabatnya itu pasti akan memeluknya dan menangis. Tapi tidak menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadanya.

"Diamlah dulu Lee Rubin. Biarkan Hyojin tenang dulu." Ucap Sungho pelan yang dibalas dengusan oleh Rubin.

Sungho mengusap punggung Hyojin ketika pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap kedua pipinya yang basah. Matanya juga masih mengeluarkan beberapa tetes air mata, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah. Jika bukan karena kondisi hati Hyojin yang sedang tidak baik, Sungho dan Rubin pasti akan dengan senang hati mengejeknya.

"Minumlah dulu, Hyojin-ah." Sungho mengulurkan segelas air putih—yang memang ia sediakan sedari tadi— kepada Hyojin yang langsung diterima dan diminum oleh pemuda manis itu.

Sungho tersenyum tulus, ia kemudian mengusap pipi Hyojin yang masih basah menggunakan sapu tangan milik Rubin yang ia ambil tanpa sepengetahuan oleh sang empu. Rubin yang melihat benda kesayangannya itu dipakai tanpa izin pun berniat akan marah jika ia tak melihat tatapan tajam Sungho padanya.

"Jadi, kau sudah mau cerita, Hyojin-ah?" Tanya Sungho lembut.

Hyojin yang sudah tenang pun menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil. Ia menghembuskan nafas beratnya sebelum memulai ceritanya. "Sungho-ya, saat ini aku merasa sedang dilemma. Satu sisi, aku menyesal sudah putus dengan Donghun-hyung. Dan di sisi lainnya, aku merasa jika Hangyeom tidak benar-benar tulus denganku." Ujar Hyojin dengan mata yang sudah kembali berair. Entah mengapa, hatinya merasa sesak saat memikirkan hal ini dan menceritakannya pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Aku rasa, aku sudah pernah menasihatimu tentang hal ini 'kan, Hyojin-hyung? Kau itu hanya terlalu terbawa suasana pada si Hangyeom itu. Padahal dalam hati terdalammu kau itu sangat mencintai Donghun-hyung. Sekarang, lihat? Kau menyesal bukan sudah melepas seseorang yang benar-benar tulus padamu?" Balas Rubin tajam yang membuat air mata di mata Hyojin kembali jatuh.

Sungho pun kembali menenangkan Hyojin. Bukannya Sungho tak ingin membantah kata-kata Rubin, hanya saja apa yang dikatakan Rubin adalah benar. Mereka berdua sudah menasihati Hyojin untuk menentukan pilihannya sendiri yang paling terbaik demi kebahagiannya. Mereka juga sebelumnya tak pernah berfikir jika Hyojin benar-benar akan meninggalkan Donghun yang sudah bersama Hyojin sekian lama demi sosok baru yang dikenal Hyojin. Dan sekarang, di saat seperti ini, Hyojin kembali kepada mereka dengan perasaan menyesal yang teramat dalam di hatinya karena melepas Donghun. Tapi, bukankah itu semua memang kesalahan Hyojin sendiri?

Sungho kembali memeluk Hyojin dan berkata, "Sudahlah, kau tak boleh menangisi semua yang sudah terjadi. Ini mungkin memang takdirmu, Hyojin-ah. Sekarang, lihat ke depan dan jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh tentang Hangyeom. Kau harus berfikir positif jika Hangyeom benar-benar mencintaimu dan tulus padamu. Kau harus yakin, jika kata-katanya bukan hanya ucapan janji semata."

"Dari awal 'kan aku juga sudah bilang, Hyojin-hyung. Jika Hangyeom itu bukan lelaki yang baik, tapi kau tetap tak percaya." Kata Rubin dengan kesal.

"Diamlah Rubin, jangan memperkeruh suasana hatinya. Kau juga harus berfikir dengan kisah cintamu itu, sampai kapan kau akan mengejar anak kecil itu hah? Lebih baik kau menyerah saja. Anak itu hanya akan memanfaatkanmu, Lee Rubin." Celoteh Sungho yang membuat Rubin terdiam.

Rubin bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri membelakangi keduanya. "Jangan ikut campur urusanku, Sungho-hyung. Urusi saja sahabatmu yang satu itu, aku bisa urus urusanku sendiri. Lagipula, dia bukanlah anak kecil biasa. Dia adalah anak kecil yang berhasil mencuri hatiku." Ucapnya datar sembari melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari rumah Sungho.

Sungho terdiam, ia memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Hyojin yang kembali tenang pun mendongak dan menatap Sungho. Ia berbalik mengusap punggung Sungho untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku yakin cepat atau lambat, Rubin pasti akan menyadari perasaanmu padanya, Sungho-ya." Hyojin mengulas senyum tipis begitu Sungho membuka matanya.

"Semoga saja."

.

.

Byeongkwan melangkah memasuki ruang kerja milik Donghun dengan santai. Begitu masuk, ia menemukan Donghun yang tengah melamun di atas meja kerjanya. Byeongkwan yang melihat itupun menggelengkan kepala perlahan.

"Pantas saja toko sepi. Pemiliknya saja kerjaannya melamun." Sindir Byeongkwan sembari mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang ada di depan meja kerja Donghun.

Donghun yang mendengar suara Byeongkwan pun tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya dan menatap malas pada sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa kau di sini, Byeongkwan-ah?" Tanya Donghun malas. Sungguh, hari ini dirinya sangat malas untuk berbincang dengan siapapun. Ia datang ke toko hewannya ini saja malas jika saja salah satu pegawainya tidak menghubunginya pagi-pagi sekali mengatakan ada masalah dengan beberapa hewan di tokonya. Untung saja semua itu sudah bisa teratasi.

"Aku hanya ingin berbincang denganmu, Donghun-hyung. Sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol." Balas Byeongkwan santai.

Donghun berdecih pelan, ia lantas beranjak dari duduknya untuk memberitahu pegawainya untuk membawakan minuman untuk tamunya. Setelahnya, ia kembali duduk di hadapan Byeongkwan.

"Apa? Kau mau curhat tentang Jinyoung atau Minseok kali ini?" Donghun sudah amat terbiasa jika Byeongkwan mendatanginya, pasti akan bercerita masalah percintaannya.

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang aku akan membicarakan mereka sih, hyung?" Byeongkwan menatap arah pintu ketika pintu diketuk dan Donghun menyuruhnya masuk. Itu Kang Yoo Chan, salah satu pegawai Donghun yang sudah Donghun anggap sebagai adik sendiri karena kedekatan mereka. Chan pun menaruh minuman di depan Byeongkwan dan Donghun sebelum dirinya pamit untuk kembali bekerja.

"Ah, jadi kau akan kembali pada Seyoon?" Goda Donghun yang mendapat pelototan dari Byeongkwan. "Enak saja! Ingat ya hyung, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Ingat, kalau kau mau catat saja sekalian!" Balas Byeongkwan sewot.

"Cih, aku tak akan sudi, Kim Byeong Kwan." Cibir Donghun. "Jadi, jika bukan ketiganya, tentang siapa kali ini huh?"

Byeongkwan terkekeh pelan sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Masih sama kok hyung, tentang Jinyoung dan Minseok." Ujarnya dengan cengiran lebar.

Membuat Donghun ingin melemparinya menggunakan makanan kucing yang ada di meja belakangnya. "Terserahmu Kim! Tapi, bukankah kau waktu itu bilang jika Minseok sedang dekat dengan yang namanya Seungjun?" Tanya Donghun dengan bingung.

Byeongkwan menganggukan kepalanya, "Benar. Tapi beberapa hari lalu Minseok memberikanku hadiah, dan kau tahu hyung? Jinyoung cemburu karena hal itu." Ujar Byeongkwan dengan senang.

Dari sini, Donghun dapat menyimpulkan jika Byeongkwan sebenarnya punya perasaan lebih pada Jinyoung. Tapi karena Byeongkwan adalah orang yang berego tinggi dan juga dia sangat senang menggoda Jinyoung, entah mengapa Donghun merasa akan sulit untuk keduanya bersama.

"Kau nampaknya lebih suka pada Jinyoung daripada Minseok, Byeongkwan-ah." Ucap Donghun pelan yang membuat Byeongkwan menatapnya. Menuntut penjelasan lebih dari sahabatnya itu. "Begini, dari ekspresimu tadi dan juga cerita-ceritamu sebelumnya, sudah sangat jelas jika kau mencintai Jinyoung. Jadi, kau mau menunggu apa lagi? Menunggu Jinyoung direbut oleh orang lain? Kau akan menyesal sendiri, Byeongkwan-ah." 'Seperti halnya aku.' Sambung Donghun dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak terbaca.

Byeongkwan tak bergeming, dia mencoba meresapi dan mencerna kata-kata Donghun barusan. Donghun benar dan ia pun merasakan jika dirinya memang mencintai Jinyoung. Tapi ada sesuatu entah apa, yang menahan dirinya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Jinyoung. Sungguh, jika Donghun atau yang lain bertanya apa yang kurang dari Jinyoung, itu tidak ada. Jinyoung baik? Iya. Jinyoung manis? Iya. Jinyoung pintar? Iya. Tidak ada yang kurang dari lelaki bernama keluarga Woo itu. Tapi entah mengapa, setiap Byeongkwan ada di samping Jinyoung, bibirnya reflek mengucapkan kata-kata untuk menggoda Jinyoung. Menggoda di sini berarti membuat Jinyoung merasa kesal dan marah akan dirinya.

"Fikirkan kata-kataku baik-baik, Kim. Jangan sampai kau menyesal, kau bisa meyakinkan dirimu dahulu sekarang, tapi jangan terlalu lama jika kau tak ingin kehilangan cintamu itu." Nasihat Donghun yang diam-diam masuk ke dalam hati Byeongkwan.

Byeongkwan menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Donghun memang yang paling bisa ia andalkan untuk hal yang seperti ini. Meskipun hubungan percintaan Donghun sudah kandas, tapi saran-saran dari Donghun memang selalu baik bagi Byeongkwan. Tak salah memang jika Byeongkwan menempatkan Donghun sebagai sahabat terbaiknya.

"Omong-omong, kau sudah move on, hyung?"

"Enyahlah kau Kim Byeong Kwan!"

.

.

 **TBC**

A/N :

1.) Hello! Maaf jika ini alurnya melenceng dari yang kemarin. Aku ngetik ngebut soalnya takut feel di akunya ilang.

2.) So, pairnya aku acak-acakin lagi di sini. Soalnya, aku cinta bangeeeet sama crack pair. Dan suka aja bikin yang baca bingung haha.

3.) Aku itu suka mampir di AO3 dan aku waktu itu iseng buka tag Mixnine, dan coba tebak apa yang aku dapet guys? Hangyeom x Rubin and Hangyeom x Sangwon banyak di sana (meskipun aku ga baca). Jadi, kenapa aku bikin Sangwon kaya di atas, ya you know lah wkwkwk.

4.) Mulai chap depan, aku bakal bahas satu-persatu kapal. So, kalian mau yang mana dulu?

5.) Thank you so much for yours review, favorite and follow this fanfiction.

See you in next chapter!

 **25 April 2018**

 **Panda**


End file.
